1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving body position estimation device and a moving body position estimation method.
2. Background Information
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-60451, a matching of the edges between an edge image generated from an image captured by a camera and a virtual image generated from a known three dimensional map using a particle filter is carried out for each particle, and a position of a moving body is stochastically estimated from a likelihood distribution, in which the likelihood is increased, as the amount of overlapping edges is increased, and the likelihood is decreased, as the amount of overlapping edges is decreased.